cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Supernova X raids
The Supernova X raids, also known as Sharkweek 2015 by the aggressors, and the July Revolution by Supernova X began on July 10, 2013 when an ad hoc alliance called Red Raiding Safari mass tech raided Supernova X. Soon after, the raiders were joined by multiple nations from Nordreich, Non Grata, New Sith Order, Invicta, Doom Kingdom, and Kashmir. The name "Red Raiding Safari" is a reference to the Red Riding Hood fairytale. By July 11, SNX had over 150 declarations against it, although the raids were ended on July 18th by Non Grata and other participating alliances. During the conflict, Masterchief777, an SNX founder who had been expelled by Immortan Junka, mass-messaged SNX members several times in an attempt to extort members being raided into joining his splinter alliance, including one message which implied that Nordreich intends to exterminate SNX "as a philosophical entity." Nordreich claims it had no association with the message, other than allowing Masterchief to sit on the AA during the raids. Immortan Junka assumed the title Grand Marshal a day after the raids began, and authorized nuclear strikes against all raiders. During the course of the raids over a hundred nuclear weapons were detonated, negating overall material gains made by the raiders. The July Revolution Tywin Lannister (aka Immortan Junka) was a founding government member of SNX until being expelled in Fall 2014. However, several predictions he made became true over the coming months, including political fragmentation and poor wartime leadership. The validity of these predictions reinforced his popularity among many SNX members, including former members of the disbanded SHADOWS unit. Beginning in April, Immortan Junka was appointed New Polar Order diplomat to SNX where he attempted to guide SNX externally. However, this effort was not enough, and SNX would default on tech payments organized by Unkajo during his brief membership and government service. By July, SNX was in an emergency position, with Jrkee resigning and almost all government members inactive, the Imperium was effectively defunct. It was at this time SHADOWS loyalists brought Immortan Junka into the Imperium as emergency Guard of Foreign Affairs. Masterchief777 attempted to obstruct this action from peace mode, having attempted to set up his own "provisional government;" and shortly before the raids began, he distributed unauthorized orders to SNX members to flee to peace mode. For this and other crimes he was expelled. Shortly after the raids took place, Immortan Junka announced the overthrow of the former Imperium and the establishment of an emergency command: I will not distribute any orders to hide in peace mode. Running from the fight will not solve our long term issues, but will instead result in more attacks against anyone outside of peace mode. Such a disastrous policy would only result in our being encircled and besieged long-term and the destruction of any future military treaty potential. After this took place, Masterchief777 formed the "SNX restoration movement" and served as a pawn for reactionary forces, bombarding SNX members with propaganda urging them to desert for peace. The Masterchief777 Plot This private message was messaged to all members of Supernova-X during the course of the revolution and raids. Aftermath Victory in the raids is disputed. At the conclusion of the raids, the SNX Restoration Movement later abandoned their claims to legitimacy, instead branding themselves the Galactic Guard. Although many nations deserted during the course of the war, Supernova X claims victory, as the stated goal of Masterchief777 to forcibly disband the Imperium failed. The majority of the membership remained, now unburdened by political dissidence and freeloaders. It also put in place the means to the Rejuvenation of the Imperium and the implementation of the 5 month plan. The aggressors claim that victory is not really defined, as it was simply a tech and land raid. However, as a result of the ongoing raids, the alliance lost over 30 nations (starting with around 80 nations and falling to 50) and almost 3 million Nation Strength. SNX also became a protectorate of one of the aggressors, Doom Kingdom Causes of Raid The motivating factors for the mass raid likely include one or more of the following: 1. SNX's declining nation stength 2. (after several other SNX treaty cancellations), leaving them with no M level treaties, and only 2 O level treaties 3. Perception of SNX as a weak military alliance, particularly in the wake of the perception of against Monsters, Inc. during the Monsters, Inc.-TSO War 4. Immortan Junka (aka Tywinn Lannister) External Links *10 JUL 2015 - *15 JUN 2015 -